


Falling

by faito_dayo



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faito_dayo/pseuds/faito_dayo





	Falling

You lived near  a girl named Madotsuki. It was an unusual name, but then, she was an unusual girl. She hardly ever left her room and didn't really talk to anyone. Except you, of course. You considered yourself her best friend, but you weren't sure if she already had one. It was very hard to tell with her.  
 _Oh well!_ You thought.  _She can have more than one best friend!_  
You decided to visit her again today. Only recently you had realized you wanted to see more of her. You began to wonder if you loved her, and if she loved you back. Yeah, that was what happened. From day to day you thought about confessing to her, then backed down.  _I'm too shy to do something like that! Well...for now._  
You climbed the annoyingly large staircase to the twenty-fourth floor.  _This apartment building is ridiculously huge!_ You headed down the corridor, counting the rooms. It had become almost like a tune to you.  _24A, 24B, 24C, 24D...Ah! Here it is! 24E!_  You knocked on her door. No reply.  
"Madotsuki?! I'm heeerrre!!" You called. No reply again.  
 _Maybe she's sleeping?_  
You turned the knob on the door and found it was unlocked.  _Hm...that's strange, normally it's locked._ The door slowly creaked open and you invited yourself into her room.  
You didn't get a big surprise. She was asleep. Madotsuki loved sleeping. You didn't know why, maybe it was because she didn't have much else to do in her tiny apartment room.  _Maybe she just loves her dreams that much?!_  
You smiled and walked over to her, placing the bag of food you had brought over on her desk. Her dream diary was open. You cast a quick, secretive glance at the page that was showing:  
 **collect the effects**  
"Huh?" You tilted your head to the side in confusion. "This doesn't look like Madotsuki's handwriting. And what are these 'effects' anyway?" _Maybe it's something to do with her dreams..._  
You decided to ignore the strange message for now and turned back around. You made your way across the tiny room to the glass door that stretched across the back wall, leading to the balcony. You slid the door open and stepped out onto the concrete platform.  
"Wow," you breathed. "She has such a great view of the city!"  
Madotsuki lived in a tall apartment building, one of the tallest in the city. You lived on one of the lower floors.  _Dunno if this room would have such a great view if there was an earthquake..._  
A faint shuffling sound came from back in the room.  
"Madotsuki?" you grinned, turning around.  
She smiled at you, her red-brown eyes shining happily. "(Y/N), you came to visit me."  
 _She looks really tired...Hasn't she slept much recently?_  
You ran up to her and hugged her. Madotsuki's hair was, for once, not in two braids. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you or anything!"  
You glanced at her. She looked quite shocked for a moment, then hugged you back. "It's fine, I don't mind. I like seeing you, remember?"  
You laughed into her shoulder. "Yeah!"  
The two of you stayed like that for a while. All of a sudden-  
"I have something...to tell you," she mumbled suddenly, pulling away from you.  
Your heart skipped a beat.  _What? Is she going to confess or something?!_ You stared at her. She looked deadly serious.  _Haha...probably not..._  
"Th-this isn't..." she began, stuttering a little. "This...it's hard for me to say. This...isn't real life...It's-"  
You blinked.  _Did I hear her right?_  "A-are you...?"  
"Feeling okay? Yes, I am. I just...had this dream. I had to collect the effects to escape that dream. So...I got them all...I can finally escape." She started pulling her hair into her usual braids.  
 _Is that what the note was about?_  "So..." You struggled to understand. It was so sudden, so unexpected. "This is...the dream?"  
Madotsuki nodded.  
"N-no way...am I dreaming too, then?" You took a step away from her.  _Is this a prank?! What's going on?_  
"Most likely. Now follow me, we have to leave this place." She swept past you and moved out onto the balcony.  
 _She's not going to jump, is she?! This can't be happening!_  You ran after her. "Madotsuki! Stop this!" You grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards you.  
She stared at you emotionlessly. "I have to do this. I get it if you don't want to, but you must understand me. I have to finally escape these haunted dreams."  
"Th-this isn't...a joke? It's just so...sudden...and crazy!"  
"No. I promise you, I swear on my life-not that it's worth much in this world-that this is not a joke." Madotsuki gently pulled her arm away and turned to the edge of her balcony. You hadn't noticed it before, but there was a set of white-grey steps leading up to the rail.  
 _She is going to jump!_  
"Madotsuki..." You watched her head slowly towards the steps. Her pink hoodie, her plum skirt, her dark brown braids. "I'll go with you." You didn't even hesitate.  
She turned in surprise. "(Y/N)? Will you really?"  
You swallowed your fear.  _It's a long way down, but if it's the only way out of this dream...I'll do it...for her._  
You took her hand, smiling gently, and looked down at the large black abyss beneath your feet. It did look a little...out of the ordinary.   _This has turned into such a strange day._ "Yeah. It'll suck if I'm alone. And you'll be alone, too. So let's stay together, Madotsuki."  
You took a step. It was just a small movement, but it suddenly became such a big deal. Before you knew it, you were falling. The two of you seemed to fall for ages, maybe it was years, maybe it was seconds. Whatever it was, you never let go of Madotsuki's hand.  
"(Y/N)," she whispered. For some strange reason, you could hear her over the roar of the wind rushing past. "Will you stay with me...forever?"  
"Yeah...I'll stay with you, Mado. I'll always stay with you, because it sucks to be alone."  
She laughed. It was the last sound you heard before you hit the ground.  
It was pitch black for about a minute. In that time, you seemed to be floating. It was peaceful, you felt no pain. In the last few seconds, your life seemed to flash before your eyes. Meeting Madotsuki one day after school, finding out you attended the same school (though she didn't go much), becoming her best friend, realizing your true feelings for her. You wanted to stay in this peaceful bliss forever.  
 _I wonder if she loved me back? I never even...got to tell her._  It was your last thought. Your last thought before the dream ended.  
Because then...  
Then you woke up.


End file.
